Nueva York
by Muselina Black
Summary: Octubre, 1925. Newt Scamander ha sido llamado a Nueva York para encargarse de una plaga mágica que podría exponer al mundo mágico. Para Roxy Scamander.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece. Es de una tal Jotaká._

_Este fic es un regalito para **Roxy Scamander**, otra moderadora de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, que es amor y un encanto. Que sepas que adoro fangirlear contigo y hablar de todo. Sabes que siempre que me necesites estaré ahí. Conocerte ha sido una de las mejores cosas de los últimos años y Sé que adoras a los Scamander (con justa razón), así que aquí te dejo una historia sobre Newt. Espero que te guste._

_Y a lo demás lectores, espero que la disfruten._

**Nueva York**

_**Nueva York, 18 de octubre de 1925**_

Su primera impresión de la Gran Manzana era que se trataba de una ciudad completamente diferente a Londres. Mientras que la capital inglesa era antigua y solemne, la ciudad que no dormía estaba llena de energía. En el corto trayecto que había hecho de la oficina local del Congreso Mágico estadounidense al hotel mágico que quedaba junto al Plaza, se había encontrado con todo tipo de personas.

El chico que lo había recibido en el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas le había ofrecido invitarlo a tomar algo esa noche. Newt había aceptado. Estaba seguro que la vida nocturna de esa ciudad no tenía nada en común con la que se podía encontrar en Londres.

La habitación que le habían dado daba a Central Park, que estaba empezando a ser cubierto con hojas naranjas y rojizas. Se veía precioso. Esperaba tener alguna oportunidad de recorrerlo. Lo habían llamado para controlar unas salamandras de fuego que parecían haber creado una colonia en las alcantarillas de la ciudad. Las autoridades locales no daban abasto con los muggles que habían visto a los animales. Desmemorizarlos estaba ocupando más tiempo del que ellos hubieran querido.

Por eso habían llamado a Newt Scamander, que a pesar de su juventud era uno de los mejores expertos en criaturas mágicas del mundo.

Esperaba que el trabajo no le ocupara mucho tiempo. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer la ciudad, y ver cómo era. No entendía mucho cómo funcionaba el sistema político en los Estados Unidos, pero sabía que era muy diferente al inglés.

Dejó su maleta sobre la cama. ¿Qué tendría que ponerse para salir? Se había dado cuenta de que los magos en ese país no usaban túnica tradicionales. De hecho, iban con ropa muggle. Sus túnicas inglesas se verían demasiado extrañas en las calles de la ciudad.

Por suerte, tenía un traje de tweed. Era lo que usaba para ir por Londres sin llamar la atención. Mientras se anudaba la corbata, no pudo evitar pensar que los muggles a veces se complicaban de más. Tantas prendas no eran nada prácticas.

Miró su reloj de bolsillo, una joyita heredada de su padre. Aún no eran las cinco, y había quedado con el chico del departamento de criaturas a las seis. Decidió que podía salir a dar una vuelta y después volvería al hotel.

En el vestíbulo del hotel no había nadie aparte de dos mujeres mayores que estaban sentadas en los sillones del área de espera. Newt se acercó al mostrador.

—¿Dónde puedo pedir un mapa de la ciudad? —le preguntó al chico moreno con aspecto aburrido que le había entregado la llave de su habitación.

—Aquí tenemos algunos —dijo el recepcionista, abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio y pasándole un montón de papeles.

Newt suspiró. Todos esos mapas parecían demasiado viejos. Tenían que tener al menos unos cien años. Era imposible que estuvieran actualizados. Pero no dijo nada, le agradeció al chico y se alejó unos pasos.

Esos mapas no iban a servirle para nada. Esperó a que el chico mirara a otro lado y dejó los papeles en una mesita lateral, escabulléndose por la puerta lo más rápidamente que pudo. Afuera la ciudad bullía de actividad. Aún era temprano, pero el joven no podía evitar pensar que las calles se debían ver increíbles con las luces nocturnas.

Se llevó las manos a la gabardina y empezó a caminar por las calles, sin rumbo. Se suponía que debía estar a las seis en la puerta del Central Park, pero aún le quedaba alrededor de media hora. Lo suficiente para echar una mirada a los alrededores.

Últimamente los muggles estaban muy interesados en su nuevo invento, los famosos automóviles. Aunque se suponía que eran maravillosamente útiles, Newt estaba seguro de que no le confiaría su vida a uno de esos ni aunque le pagaran. Las escobas eran lo mejor para viajar. Incluso mejores que los trasladores, aunque tenían la desventaja de que no solían ser muy prácticos para los viajes transatlánticos.

—Hey, Scamander —la voz del chico del Ministerio lo hizo voltearse—. Llegaste temprano.

—Sí, no tenía mucho que hacer —respondió Newt, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Podemos irnos en seguida, si quieres. Sólo tenemos que esperar a unos amigos, que deberían estar por llegar.

Newt asintió y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Miró a su alrededor, aún asombrado por la profusión de edificios y personas que pululaban por todos lados.

Nueva York era como estar en otro planeta.

-o-

_**Nueva York, 19 de octubre de 1925**_

Al despertarse la mañana siguiente, la cabeza de Newt daba vueltas. Se suponía que en Estados Unidos estaba prohibido el alcohol, pero en el garito al que lo habían llevado los chicos del ministerio el día anterior, el licor corría como si no hubiera mañana. Y era difícil no dejarse llevar cuando el ambiente invitaba a beber. La música —una banda que hacía una música que él nunca había escuchado y le habían dicho que se llamaba «jazz»—, la gente bailando y las risas. Aunque claro, ahora se arrepentía.

Sacudió la cabeza, esperando que eso le aliviara un poco el dolor. No sirvió para nada. Le hubiera gustado poder decirles a los del ministerio estadounidense que dejaran el tema de las salamandras para otro día, pero no podía.

En la mesita de noche vio una botellita pequeña con un líquido verdoso, que él no recordaba haber dejado ahí. Junto a ella estaba una tarjeta de visita, con el nombre de uno de los chicos que había conocido la noche anterior. Había algo escrito a mano y Newt tuvo que ponerse los anteojos para leerlo: «Scamander, bebete esto en la mañana. Te quitará la resaca». Agradeciendo a Merlín, se la bebió de golpe, ignorando de pasada lo insensato que era beber de una poción desconocida. Cualquier cosa que le fuera a quitar el martilleo de la cabeza sería una bendición.

Unos momentos después, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo. Se vistió pensando que tendría que escribirle algo de agradecimiento al chico, porque la poción esa era prácticamente milagrosa.

Recordaba que las oficinas locales del Ministerio estadounidense estaban en una casa escondida mágicamente junto a la Catedral de Saint Patrick. Era curioso pensar que los muggles que poblaban la ciudad no tenían ni idea de lo cerca que estaban de la magia. Aunque en Londres era igual, siempre le había parecido que los dos mundos no se topaban. En Estados Unidos parecían estar juntos.

Miró su reloj mientras salía del hotel y suspiró. No estaba muy lejos de las oficinas, pero ya iba atrasado. Él nunca llegaba tarde, pero levantarse esa mañana le había costado muchísimo más de lo normal.

El vestíbulo de las oficinas ministeriales era pequeño. La bruja que parecía ser la recepcionista estaba leyendo una revista. Newt tosió para llamar su atención.

—Disculpe, ¿podría indicarme dónde están las oficinas del departamento de regulación mágica? Soy Newton Scamander y tengo una…

—Señor Scamander, lo estábamos esperando.

La que hablaba era una bruja mayor, seca como un palo de escoba. Newt intentó excusarse, pero las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir de sus labios.

—Creía que los británicos eran puntuales —añadió la mujer, dándose media vuelta. Newt la siguió, porque le pareció entender que eso era lo que se esperaba de él. Aunque la expresión de la mujer no era particularmente cálida.

La mujer lo guió hasta una oficina con una gran mesa y rodeada de estanterías. Con un leve gesto de la mano, le indicó que se sentara.

—Señor Scamander, soy Regina van Pelt, la directora del departamento de control de criaturas mágicas de Estados Unidos. Como ya sabe, le hemos pedido su ayuda en un asunto de extremada importancia.

Newt tuvo la leve sensación de que la mujer que tenía delante no había estado particularmente entusiasmada en pedir su ayuda. Quizás opinara que buscar a un extranjero para algo así era insultante para los expertos en criaturas mágicas.

—Por supuesto, no podemos dejar que usted trabaje so…

La interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta.

—Pase.

Una chica entró. Llevaba ropa masculina y el pelo pelirrojo muy corto, como había visto que lo llevaban las chicas muggle en la calle. Llevaba una carpeta de la que sobresalían varios papeles que parecían haber sido metidos ahí apresuradamente. Newton se levantó rápidamente, pero la mujer no se movió de su asiento.

—Bien, ha logrado llegar, señorita Hawthorne —dijo la señora van Pelt con una mueca—. Señor Scamander, le presento a la señorita Porpentina Hawthorne, quien lo acompañará en su encargo.

—Hola —lo saludó ella tendiéndole la mano y haciendo que la carpeta que sostenía se cayera al suelo, desperdigando los papeles por el suelo de la oficina. Newt y la chica se agacharon para recogerlos—. Merlín, soy demasiado torpe.

—La señorita Hawthorne, aquí presente, se encargará de asistirlo en la misión que le hemos asignado. Es una de las empleadas del departamento de control de criaturas mágicas y… muy capaz.

Era obvio que no pensaba eso en lo absoluto. Y Newt no estaba demasiado seguro de que él confiara demasiado en la chica. Después de todo, acababa de escucharla decir que era torpe. ¿De verdad se suponía que iba a acompañarlo a las cañerías de la ciudad?

—Supongo que está de más decirle que no pueden exponerse a los muggles —declaró la señora van Pelt—. En caso de que algunos llegara a verlo, la señorita Hawthorne conoce el protocolo y se encargará de contactar a los responsables del control de las relaciones con los muggles. En el vestíbulo se les unirá un Auror que los ayudará. Espero no tener que recordarles que esta misión es de vital importancia para la supervivencia de los magos en esta ciudad.

Newt asintió con la cabeza, aún intimidado por el aspecto serio e imponente de la mujer. Después de una incómoda pausa, la mujer les indicó con la mano que podían retirarse. Newton y la chica salieron.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, ella dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado.

—¿Es terrorífica, no crees?

Newt se encogió de hombros. No estaba seguro de que debiera decirle a esa chica lo que en realidad pensaba de la señora van Pelt. A lo mejor era una especie de prueba.

—Señorita Hawthorne. —Una voz grave los llamó a sus espaldas. Se voltearon para encontrarse con un hombre alto y de aspecto imponente, aunque no parecía ser demasiado mayor. A Newt le llamó la atención en particular su color de piel. No solían haber magos así de oscuros en Londres—. Soy el auror Freeman. Solomon Freeman. He sido asignado para ayudarles a usted y al señor Scamander en su misión.

—Buenas tardes, auror Freeman —respondió la joven con educación. Newt lo saludó con la cabeza.

—¿En dónde han sido vistas las salamandras? —preguntó Newton a la chica—. Necesitamos empezar por algún lado.

—En el área de Wall Street se han reportado avistamientos. Los expertos del departamento creen que el nido de las salamandras está ahí.

Newton tuvo que morderse los labios para no replicar que esos mismos expertos eran los que habían decidido llamarlo a él en lugar de encargarse ellos. Aunque se contuvo de hacerlo, porque no creía que a sus compañeros les cayera muy bien. Sonaba arrogante y seguro que a nadie le caería bien.

—Supongo que desea empezar enseguida —dijo el auror Freeman.

—Sí, mientras antes mejor.

—Estupendo. Pues, en marcha —decidió la chica. Antes de salir del edificio, dejó su carpeta con papeles desordenados en el escritorio de la recepcionista, que seguía entretenida en su revista de figurines.

-o-

Aunque muchas personas miraban a Freeman de mala manera, ninguno de ellos le dijo nada. Eso sí, Newt también se dio cuenta de que a él y a la señorita Hawthorne le lanzaban miradas de lo más incómodas, como si no supieran qué pensar de ellos. Especialmente con la chica, que llevaba pantalones y una chaqueta de hombre.

En la zona de Wall Street, donde la mayoría de las empresas financieras tenían sus oficinas, el tráfico de personas era aún mayor que en las demás calles de Nueva York. Newt había leído en algún lado que los muggles tenían algo llamado «Bolsa» que operaba en esa calle y que controlab su dinero. Él no tenía idea de cómo se suponía que funcionara eso, pero para los muggles parecía importante.

—Tenemos que bajar a las alcantarillas —indicó la chica luego de un rato—. Me parece que los mapas indicaban una abertura en un callejón por aquí. Tenemos que tener cuidado con los muggles. No queremos que nadie haga preguntas incómodas.

Se metieron en un callejón oscuro entre dos edificios muy altos. El auror se inclinó junto a la tapa metálica que cubría la entrada de la alcantarilla, levantándola sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo. O al menos, eso pensó el joven Scamander.

—¿Quién va primero? —preguntó Porpentina mientras los tres miraban el agujero.

—Yo —declaró Freeman, cogiendo su varita, encendiendo la punta y poniéndosela entre los dientes mientras empezaba a bajar por la escalerilla mecánica. Tanto Newt como ella lo imitaron.

—Yo voy ahora —dijo la chica, sin dejar que Newt siquiera pudiera interponer nada y se deslizó por las escaleras—. Nos vemos abajo.

Newt suspiró y empezó a bajar por la escalerilla de metal. Al llegar al final, dio un salto para llegar al suelo. Apestaba muchísimo, pero al menos no tenían que caminar entre el agua sucia. Había un espacio para que los que trabajaban ahí pudieran caminar.

—¿Cómo vamos a saber dónde están las salamandras?

—Las salamandras de fuego suelen preferir lugares cálidos para hacer sus nidos. —Newt había estudiado exhaustivamente a las salamandras para una de sus tesis en la academia de magizoología—. Podrían estar debajo de un edificio, cerca de las calderas o algo por el estilo.

Newt empezó a pensar en todas las formas que conocía para ubicar criaturas mágicas. Había estudiado a las salamandras en su hábitat natural, pero en las alcantarillas era otra cosa. Apuntando frente a ellos con sus varitas, los tres empezaron a caminar por la estrecha vereda. Lo único que escuchaban era el ruido del agua corriendo por los túneles. El olor era cada vez peor y Newt se sentía mareado por todo eso.

—Quizás deberíamos hacernos algunos encantamientos casco-burbuja —dijo Porpentina repentinamente. Newt le sonrió, era casi como si le hubiera leído la mente—. Es que aquí no se puede ni respirar. Es terrible.

Freeman asintió sin decir nada y apuntó su varita hacia su cabeza, creando una burbuja de aire que la envolvía. La muchacha lo imitó. Newt se apuntó con la varita, intentando concentrarse a pesar del olor. Ese encantamiento en particular siempre se le había resistido bastante. La muchacha pareció darse cuenta y lo apuntó con su varita, creando una burbuja de aire alrededor de él.

—Gracias —musitó Newt. Ella le sonrió, arrugando la nariz—. El olor es fatal, ¿no cree?

—Sí.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, con los oídos preparados ante cualquier cosa que pareciera inusual. Newt miró a la pared, donde los ladrillos estaban ennegrecidos. El joven puso la mano en ellos, provocando que sus dedos quedaran teñidos del mismo color.

—¿Pasa algo? —La voz de Porpentina sonaba un tanto ahogada por la burbuja que rodeaba su cabeza.

—Creo que están por aquí —susurró él. La chica pareció escucharlo, aunque su voz también era ahogada—. ¿Ve los ladrillos? Están quemados.

Ella asintió.

—Supongo que conoce los hechizos necesarios para defenderse del fuego.

—Claro que sí —respondió ella, con un gesto que parecía casi indignado—. Estudié magizoología en una de las mejores academias de este país.

—Qué bueno. ¿Y cree que él los conozca? —preguntó apuntando con la cabeza al auror que los seguía unos pocos pasos atrás.

—Espero que sí.

El único problema del hechizo que los protegía del olor era que impedía que Newt sintiera el olor característico de las salamandras. Olían a madera quemada y su aroma era bastante persistente. Aunque seguro que la fetidez de las alcantarillas también encubriría ese olor, así que no se estaban perdiendo de mucho.

Entornó los ojos, esperando que la oscuridad en la que se perdía el túnel le sirviera de algo. Al final de él, creyó percibir un leve resplandor. Como el de las brasas que quedan en una chimenea. Lo reconocía perfectamente.

—Están ahí —dijo, esperando que su tono fuese el suficiente como para sus compañeros lo escucharan. Al parecer sí había sido así, porque los dos lo miraron—. Donde está el resplandor —añadió, señalando con el dedo al lugar desde donde venía la luz.

—¿Cuál debería ser el plan de acción? —fue lo primero que preguntó Freeman, mientras empuñaba su varita con más fuerza.

—Hechizos defensivos. No quiero lastimarlas. Podemos llevarlas a un santuario, conozco a algunas personas que pueden hacerse cargo de ellas.

—¿En Estados Unidos? —preguntó Porpentina, levantando las cejas.

—Sí. Viejos amigos.

—Ya, pero necesitamos cajas resistentes al fuego.

—¿No leyó mi carta al comité de criaturas mágicas? En ella especificaba que necesitaría algunos elementos.

Vio que Porpentina se mordía el labio inferior, como si fuera una estudiante intentando recordar su lección.

—Entonces, ¿la idea es noquearlas a todas y llamar al Ministerio por refuerzos?

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero.

—Es una locura —dijo Freeman, dando un resoplido desagradable—. Esos bichos no son mascotas, son jodidos lagartos de fuego. ¡Nos pueden quemar enteros en cosa de segundos!

—Primero que nada, no atacan si nosotros no los atacamos primero —lo corrigió Newt—. Y segundo, también son animales que son muy útiles para nosotros. No les haremos daño a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

Pudo ver que el hombre gruñía, pero decidió ignorarlo. Después de todo, él era el experto al que el comité le había encargado esa misión. No dudaba que el auror Freeman fuese un hombre muy capaz, pero él era quien sabía acerca de esas criaturas.

—Creo que debemos hacerle caso al señor Scamander —dijo Porpentina, de repente—. Después de todo, él es el experto aquí.

Freeman asintió levemente con la cabeza. Al menos parecía dispuesto a hacerle caso, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con él. Estaba seguro de que eso mismo lo hacía muy buen auror.

Los tres siguieron caminando con el túnel, con las varitas levantadas y acercándose poco a poco al final del túnel, donde el resplandor seguía. Llegaba a lo que parecía ser un espacio de ventilación, porque era más amplio que el resto del túnel y tenía un suelo más ancho que la estrecha franja de cemento por la que habían llegado.

Como Newt había adivinado, las salamandras estaban ahí. Había unas quince, todas de distintos tamaños. Aunque ciertamente eran más grandes que las que se podían encontrar habitualmente. Seguramente la vida en las alcantarillas era mejor de lo que parecía.

—Aguamenti —susurró apuntando a la más cercana a él. Sabía que ese hechizo mantenía a las salamandras bajo control, lo suficiente para hacerles un desmaius que las dejaría fuera de combate hasta que llegaran los refuerzos.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que los otros dos hacían lo mismo, moviéndose con cuidado para no alterar a las demás salamandras. Newt sabía que ellas no tenían buena visión, y mucho menos si habían crecido en un ambiente con tan mala iluminación. Newt había estudiado las teorías de Darwin, porque consideraba que la biología muggle era perfectamente compatible con la mágica. El último libro que Newt había publicado iba sobre la evolución en diferentes especies encontradas en las islas británicas. Había generado mucha polémica porque el público apenas conocía de ciencia muggle. Pero los académicos lo habían alabado por él.

Parecía que las salamandras habían acabado de comer hacía poco, porque estaban particularmente calmadas en esos momentos. En el nido hacía mucho calor, pero seguro que sería soportable por unos momentos más. Newt se sentía confiado en que todo eso no les llevaría más que unos momentos. De hecho, no se había esperado que fuera tan fácil.

Por supuesto, fue cosa de pensar eso y que las cosas se complicaran.

La primera señal fue un grito de Freeman. Newt se volteó, viendo que los pantalones del autor estaban siendo lamidos por las llamas. Agradeció a Merlín el haber tenido la precaución de usar hechizos antillamas en sus ropas, porque eso podría haber terminado en algo horrible. Porpentina, que estaba a unos metros de ellos, aturdiendo salamandras, soltó un grito cuando una le lanzó una llamarada desde la boca.

El joven evaluó la situación. A pesar del grito, la chica parecía estar defendiéndose bien. El auror, por otro lado, parecía estar teniendo más problemas. Aferró su varita y corrió hacia él.

Newt corrió hacia el auror, apuntándole con su varita y lanzando chorros de agua para apagar las llamas. Y ahí fue cuando otras salamandras se despertaron. Lógicamente, sintieron el peligro y se lanzaron hacia ellos. Newt alcanzó a esquivar a una que se deslizó a una velocidad impresionante hacia él. A lo lejos pudo ver que Porpentina estaba intentando aturdir a tres o cuatro salamandras al mismo tiempo y que algunas de las que habían logrado aturdir al principio se estaban empezando a levantar. El instinto de protección era más fuerte que su atontamiento.

Vio que Freeman caía al suelo y corrió hacia él, echando hechizos que apartaban a las salamandras de él. Logró apartarlas de él.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a pararse. Tenía unas quemaduras feas en el rostro, pero parecía estar bien.

—Sí —asintió el otro mientras cogía su varita y apuntaba a algunos de los bichos que se acercaban a ellos. Porpentina se defendía un poco más allá, intentando obviamente acercarse a ellos—. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?

Newt evaluó la situación. Era obvio que necesitaban ayuda. Urgente. Porpentina dio un paso en falso y tropezó contra la pared, aunque no soltó su varita. Eso fue lo necesario para que Newt tomara una decisión.

—¡Ve a buscar ayuda al departamento! —exclamó echando a correr hacia la chica, que estaba defendiéndose cómo podía delas salamandras irritadas—. ¡Rápido!

Pudo ver que el auror dudaba, pero finalmente se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por el camino que habían hecho al llegar. Newt lanzó más hechizos aturdidores a las salamandras que rodeaban a Porpentina, que estaba apoyada en sus codos porque no la dejaban levantarse.

—¡Aguamenti! —gritó él, apuntando a una que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la joven—. ¡Desmaius! ¡Espera un segundo! —añadió en dirección a la joven. Echó a correr hacia ella, esquivando a las salamandras que se lanzaban contra sus pies.

Llegó junto a Porpentina y la ayudó a levantarse. Aún quedaban varias salamandras despiertas, y se movían rápido, esquivando sus ataques. Newt estaba exhausto y el calor que reinaba en el lugar no le estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo. Porpentina tenía el cabello despeinado y parecía igual de agotada que él.

No sabía cuánto más podían aguantar, pero era obvio que las criaturas estaban más descansadas que ellos. La humedad del ambiente era agobiante, pero a ellas parecía darle igual. Seguían atacando y lanzando llamaradas que los dos tenían que esquivar.

De pronto, a Newt se le ocurrió una idea. Tenían que mantenerse los dos juntos, para obligarla a concentrar sus ataques. Uno tenía que mantenerlos a raya, mientras el otro las aturdía.

—¡Atájalas! —le gritó a Porpentina. Si la joven tuvo alguna duda al respecto, no lo demostró. En lugar de eso, lanzó un potente chorro de agua con su varita en dirección de las salamandras. Newt las aturdió una a una, dejándolas noqueadas en el suelo.

Cuando apenas quedaban un par, Freeman y otros aurores aparecieron. Eran seguidos por un grupo de personas que corrieron a enjaular a las criaturas, haciéndolas desaparecer con sus varitas. Otros se acercaron a Newt y Porpentina, que se habían dejado caer de rodillas al suelo, extenuados.

Newt sintió que alguien lo ayudaba a levantarse y pasaba una mano por su cintura. A su alrededor todo se volvía borroso. Vio que alguien levantaba a Porpentina del suelo y quiso decirle algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Poco a poco, el mundo ante sus ojos se oscureció. Y él se abandonó a la oscuridad.

-o-

_**Nueva York, oficinas locales del Congreso Mágico estadounidense. 21 de octubre de 1925.**_

Después de pasar unos días en el hospital mágico de Nueva York, para recuperarse de los efectos de la pelea contra las salamandras, Newt estaba listo para regresar a Londres. Había dejado a los animales en una reserva, y acababa de dejar su informe con la señora van Pelt. La mujer no parecía ni un gramo más amable de lo que le había parecido en su primera visita, pero al menos ya no tendría que verla por mucho tiempo.

Se dirigió al vestíbulo de las oficinas del congreso. La bruja recepcionista seguía abstraída leyendo una revista. Newt respiró hondo. Su traslador estaba calendarizado para unos días después, así que tenía pensado quedarse en Nueva York unos días más. Había oído que había una biblioteca mágica impresionante bajo la biblioteca pública muggle. Seguro que ahí podría hacer algo de investigación.

—Señor Scamander.

Newt reconoció la voz de Porpentina. Volvía a tener el cabello en orden y llevaba un vestido que le sentaba mucho mejor que la ropa de hombre.

—Hola, señorita Hawthorne.

—Venía a decirle que ha sido un placer trabajar con usted. Y muchas gracias por lo que pasó ese día.

—No fue nada.

—Sí que lo fue. Yo no habría sabido cómo detener a esos bichos, para empezar.

—Seguro que se habría manejado perfectamente.

—No quiero molestarlo más, señor Scamander —dijo ella, llevándose un mechón de pelo rojo detrás de la oreja—. Hasta la próxima —añadió. Llevaba en las manos una cartera y parecía estar saliendo de su horario laboral.

Newt la miró, pensando que ella no se parecía demasiado a la mayoría de las brujas que conocía. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero había algo que hacía de esa chica algo muy distinto. Se armó de valor y respiró hondo.

—Bueno, señorita Hawthorne —dijo mientras se acercaban a la puerta de salida caminando al mismo ritmo—. Me quedan unos días antes de tomar mi traslador de regreso a Londres. Espero poder verla antes de eso.

—Señorita Hawthorne. Eso suena demasiado formal.

—¿Y cómo debo llamarla, entonces? ¿Porpentina?

—¡Por Merlín, no! —exclamó ella con una risita—. Mi nombre es terrible.

—A mí me parece bonito.

—Es muy anticuado —dijo ella, rodando los ojos pero sin dejar de sonreír—. Tina, puede llamarme Tina. Así me llaman mis amigos. Y por favor, tutéeme. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, creo que ya estamos en condiciones de tener un trato más íntimo.

—En ese caso, usted puede llamarme Newt. Así me llaman todos.

—Encantada, Newt.

—¿Sería muy atrevido que te preguntara si me permitirías invitarte a cenar un día de estos? Antes de irme a Londres, por supuesto.

—Muy atrevido, Newt —dijo ella, sonriendo ligeramente—. Pero me encantaría.

Newt estuvo seguro de que Nueva York era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>En mi canon mental, Porpentina Scamander es una bruja estadounidense (y estoy segura de que así será en la película), muy lista y se parece un tanto a Amy Adams. Su apellido viene del escritor Nathaniel Hawthorne, que desciende de una de las familias fundadoras de Estados Unidos (uno de sus antepasados fue el juez de los juicios de Salem). Así que su apellido indica que viene de una familia tradicional. La señora van Pelt tiene un apellido orginario de los Países Bajos, porque desciende de una familia de sangre pura que llegaron a Nueva York por los años de su fundación.<em>

_Solomon Freeman le debe su nombre a Solomon Northup, el autor de la narrativa _Doce años de esclavitud_. En mi headcanon, los magos estadounidenses quitaron la segregación bastantes años antes que los muggles, aunque quedaron resquicios de racismo que les costó mucho eliminar._

_Y creo que eso es todo. Me lo pasé genial escribiendo esta historia, y espero que ustedes lo hayan pasado igual leyendo._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
